Take Two
by Foxy-Glove
Summary: Your favorite characters and not so favorite characters 10 years later. Better than it sounds, I promise. Lietro, Jonda, ROMY!, Tam, and others.
1. Enter Stage Left

**Take Two**

This is going to be of those reunion type stories only hopefully less confusing since not every single pairing has kids whose names you'll have to remember. Actually, for all the people in this story there are only (_counts quickly_) four and a half kids (yup, someone's pregnant). Oh, and there's one original character but that's it. Wanda mentions her in this chapter, she's the one with the Beetle (the car not the insect). And the rating is for later chapters and is subject to boosting.

Hopefully, the situations for the characters are original enough not to bore everybody.

And, finally, a list of the couplings: ROMY! Tam, Jonda, Lietro, Kiotr, failed Lancitty, Freddy/an OC you only hear mentioned once or twice, and I'm pretty sure that's it though this may get added to later.

**Warning:** Scott has a backbone in this and there is major Jean and Evan bashing, just not in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Whatever you recognize, I don't own. Whatever you don't recognize, I either own, or I don't and you just don't recognize it.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Brother dear, get the mail."

"Get it yourself."

"Pietro, I'm busy."

"I'm the guest here, I shouldn't have to-"

"Terry! C'mere sweetie!"

"Alright, alright. Slave driver."

"I heard that." Pietro smirked despite the overwhelming threat of having The Terriator (Terry for short) unleashed on him and took his grand old time getting to the mailbox posted at the end of their driveway. This gave him plenty of alone time since it was an exceptionally _large_ driveway to match the exceptionally _large_ house. It was no X-Mansion, of course, but it was big enough to boast not only a main house but also a large apartment/carriage house adjoining the garage.

The carriage house was where Pietro was staying during his visit to his sister and niece. He was currently enrolled in a university musical arts program in Virginia but made it a point to spend every summer in California with Wanda. The beach was just a hop skip and a jump away, practically at the back step. The house itself was a creamy yellow, one that his gothic sister had once been dead set to paint over.

Pietro had made it about halfway to the mailbox when the front door opened behind him and what could only be The Terriator was released. The speedster smirked maniacally and sped up. He got the mail and made it back to the house to slam the door on the poor dog before it could even bark. Piet laughed at the ratty Australian terrier as it clawed and whimpered at the door.

"Too slow, as usual!" Wanda strolled up to her brother, knowing full well why he was laughing maniacally at what was outside.

"You do that every day," she pointed out. "Hasn't this lapse of originality ever bothered you?" Before her brother could answer Wanda grabbed the mail and strode into the kitchen, barking an order over her shoulder loud enough to be heard upstairs. "Kelly, move! You're gonna be late for work!"

"I'm up!" came the debatable response from Kel's bedroom. Someone could be heard moving around upstairs in the silent house and Joan Osborne suddenly broke the silence.

'_If God had a name, what would it be? And would you call it to his face, if you were faced with him in all his glory? What would you ask if you had just one question?'_

Pietro leaned his back against the door and reveled in being part of this close-knit family. He could still remember when Wanda first left him willingly (kinda). Hell, he could still taste his tears. He didn't show his reaction to the abandonment to anyone, of course, but none the less he was the first one Lance came to comfort, despite Todd's obvious wailing just down the hall. He cried into Rocky's shoulder until he fell asleep in his arms. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone but Wanda, of course.

It turned out later that Tabitha and some other girl he knew vaguely had kidnapped her to California. Pietro laughed every time she described her reaction to waking up gagged and trussed up like a calf in Tabby's friend's little green Beetle with a rotweiler-looking dog licking her face. She stayed in California for three years, made a new life for herself, won a huge amount of control over her powers (meditation, it seems, was the needed element), graduated university at the top of her class, even adopted a little Japanese six-year-old rugrat.

The rugrat who was currently stomping down the stairs at the 'mature' age of fifteen.

It wasn't an easy new beginning, of course. She'd lived at a boarding house here in California too, then moved into her own flat once she got enough jobs to pay rent with a wealthy friend pitching in. Her neighbors below her were way too comfy with her for her tastes, considering Kelly had been living with her a year since then and at least one guy made it a habit to regularly show up naked to borrow the use of her shower. The guys still stopped by often, usually to mooch, but Wanda always humored them.

But, back to the rugrat.

'_What if God was one of us? Just a slob like one of us? Just a stranger on the bus, trying to make his way home?'_

"You left your stereo on." Obviously, but it was Pie's uncle-ly duty to point out such things.

"I know."

"Just so you know."

Amused, he followed the teenager into the kitchen where Wanda had lain out their breakfasts. A plate of eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, oranges, ham and grapefruit for Pie, and a bowl of Captain Crunch for Kel. Wanda leaned against the fridge and pawed absently through the mail while they ate, Pie being done in a few seconds.

"You're gonna give yerself heartburn."

"Yes, Mom." Wanda's nose crinkled at Pie's longstanding nickname for her and she looked up from the mail long enough to stick her tongue out at him. Before she could bury her nose in the bills again she noticed the music coming from upstairs.

"Go turn off your stereo. And hurry up, you're gonna be late."

"Gee, whatever will Greco do without me? I mean, it's not as though anyone _else_ there can wash pizza pans."

"Stereo?"

"Later."

Wanda sighed and resumed her focus on reading the mail. With a sweep of her hand, the music upstairs changed and sent Kel running to turn it off.

'_It's like, it's like, ooh, heey, what? It's like, wow! Ooh, heey, what? It's like, w-'_

"Low blow!"

"Get dressed! Pietro, look at this." The speed daemon rushed to her side after putting his plate in the sink to clean later. An envelope with loopy calligraphy was passed on to him. "Open it and read it to me."

_And with a wave of her hand I've been demoted to 'butler'_, Pie thought in amusement. The heavy paper was hard to tear open and the invitation inside was stiff to unfold, obviously expensive.

"Alright. Mr. and Ms Maximoff-. Are you even listening?" Wanda nodded from where she paced the tiles, nosing through the rest of the mail and waving him on. "Mr. and Ms Maximoff, you are invited to a- Hey, it's the X-Geeks!"

"Are you sure?"

"The Purofessa-sama?" Kelly, not sure if what she overheard was right, asked when she returned to the kitchen in her Greco uniform. Her mother squealed.

"You look so cuuuuute!" Wanda moved in for a cheek pinching just as Kelly freaked and took off, yelling back at her uncle to hurry up with her ride. At Pietro's amused smirk his sister shrugged and muttered something about 'moving her ass'. Pietro zoomed out the door and grabbed his niece. Dropping her off at work with only slight windburn on her part he returned just as quickly to Wanda's side. She was pouring some tea and asked him if he wanted some. He said no.

"Should we go?"

"I'll call Lance," the man of the house decided. "See if he got one too."

Wanda nodded absently and sat down with the morning paper to enjoy her morning pick-me-up.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It been years since Lance'd ever talked to Pietro, so naturally he was happy to hear from him. After Wanda left they had gotten very close, maybe too close. Lance almost wished Pie would never leave.

But he did, and now he was getting in touch with him again as though they hadn't had a wedge between them for a good five years. Lance was understandably freaked out. Had anyone told him about he and Kitty? About how she had skyrocked to success and taken him along for the ride because a husband was good for her pop-queen image? About how they had only been together a year because there was only real feelings on his side? About how the divorce had only now been finalized but she had managed to gyp him out of really getting anything? What if he didn't know any of it? What if he wants to see him again? Were they ever really 'seeing' each other to start with? Would he-

"Lance? Lance, you alright? You dead?" Oh shit!

"No! No, I'm fine really. Just a little surprised you called. What'cha need?" Oh God, now it sounds like I'm trying to get rid of him! But Pietro didn't notice the blunder.

"You get anything from Xavier in the mail lately?"

"Uh, yeah, few days ago. Where're you now, anyway?"

"Um..." Obvious hesitation. "I don't think Wan'd like me to spill. Sorry, Rocky."

"You're with Wanda?"

"Yeah. So you going?" Huh?

"Huh?"

"To Xavier's?"

"Dunno, you?" Yeah, that's it, real smooth.

"Only if you guys are. We don't wanna be the only 'baddies'." We? W- Oh right, Wanda! Well, easy answer there.

"Great, I see you there." WAIT! WHAT'RE YOU DOING! You're ending the conversation, you idiot!

"Bye."

"Pietro, w... Never mind." Lance muttered the rest of his sentence to himself as he hung up the phone, ending its pointless buzz of the dial tone.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Next chapter up has two of the other kids and some Evan bashing. Stay tuned and review, please and thank you.


	2. Enter Stage Right

Part deux.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Tabitha! Tabby, get up! Got somethin' I think you should see!" Tabitha stuck her arm out from under the blankets and flipped her husband the bird. "No, Tabby, really!" The arm returned to the warmth of the sheets. Who'd Sam think he was anyway? Waking up so early. Ridiculous.

Something heavy crawled onto the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Chelsea. Let Mommy sleep, Dumplin'."

"I'm not Chelsea," a very Chelsea-ish voice giggled. "I'm a kangaroo! See? Bouncy, bouncy."

"Argh." Chelsea giggled innocently as her father plucked her off the bed and held her to his waist like a potato sack.

"Tabby, c'mon, it's important!"

"Not as important as my beauty sleep." Tabitha could hear Sam sigh and the weight was deposited back on the bed. The whole matress shook as the 'kangaroo' resumed jumping.

"I'll be making breakfast so don't leave me waiting."

Sam treked back down the hall to the kitchen, laughing at the whining he had left in his wake. In all his two years of marital bliss, it was at times like this he thanked God for Chelsea coming with the package. He'll admit he was just as unsurprised as anyone when Tabitha was found to be pregnant, but he was a little sad for her when she left the institute. The two met up again a few years later and ended up married, obviously. Since then it's been one struggle after another, but their little cheerleader has always been-

Well now he was getting sappy. Luckly, Tabitha chose that moment to come stumbling into their kitchen with the little four-year-old in tow, ending abruptly any furthur sap leakage into this particular segment.

"Morning, hon."

"This had better be damn important." An envelope was handed to her that was written in fancy calligraphy.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Evan,-why're-you-so-mean-to-me? I-mean,-I'm-your-younger-cousin-for-goodness-sake,-you-should-be-setting-a-good-example-for-me-not-blaming-**me**-for-everything-**you**-do-wrong-in-**your**-life! It's-not-**my**-fault-I'm-**so**-much-**better**-than-you-in-**every**-way!"

The black boy glared at his cousin and, after sighing dramatically, yelled, "She's doing it again!" over to his aunt who was sorting through the RSVPs they had gotten in the mail that day. Ororo chuckled and waved an envelope at the young African child she had taken in some time ago. "Miana, your hero's coming and he's bringing his sister."

"Alright!" Mia did her little 'victory' pose and spat, "**Finally**,-someone-else-who-knows-the-incredible-monotony-of-**you**," to Evan before speeding out the room and out of the institute to let the only Brotherhoodian left in Bayville in on the news.

Looking to his aunt with pleading eyes, Evan hoped, "You said that to get rid of her, right?"

Ororo nodded but added, to her nephew's chargin, "The fact that it's true is but a bonus."

"Aw man! Auntie O, you're killing me here! Why'd we have to invite the bad guys anyway?"

With the patience that could only come from years of tending to a mansion full of impatient mutant hellraisers, Ororo explained that 'Where there are no bad guys, there can be no good guy.'

"And therefore their presence is most essential to this event."

"Wow, deep. Shakespeare?"

"Firehotquotes. com, now take these names-" Ororo passed her nephew the RSVPs, forcing him to tear himself away from his beloved computer game, "-down to Jean. Tell her to add them to the pile."

"Will do, Auntie O."

"And go find your cousin!"

"Aw, Auntie-"  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mia tapped her foot impatiently against the lenolium of the corner store and gas bar. She had broken the little bell thingy already from hitting it too hand and was left alone in the store waiting for the owner to show his face. She hadn't spoken to Todd since he turned her job application down ages ago, something about not being careful enough with the merchendise, but the news of the Maximoff's return most certainly warrented a visit.

The shaggy haired Toad finally came out of the back room and looked down in unadulterated amusement at the blur of Mia's foot and the remains of his brass bell.

"Waiting long, were you? I know I must've been in there for a full five minutes." Mia was not amused.

"Now see, if-you-had-hired-me-in-the-first-place-you'd've-been-out-ages-before."

"Oh right, last week was it?" Last week, was that all?

Todd hopped up on the counter in front of her and sat on it indian style, talking to her face to face. Using his tounge he pulled over a couple of bags of chips and invited Mia to snag some soda. They all but appeared in her hands.

"So what's got me back on your good side, young grasshopper?"

"Stop-calling-me-that," whined the child ripping open the 99¢ bag of salt and vinegar chips.

"What would you prefer? Old fruit fly? Aging dungbeetle? Nearly dead gnat?"

"Wanda-and-Pietro-and-Kelly-are-coming-to-the-anniversery. They-should-be-here-by-next-Tuesday."

Wanda, huh? Well, long time no see hide nor hair of. This ought to be interesting, in a schadenfreude(1) kinda way.

"Hey,-since-when-you-got-the-Avenue-Q-album?" Todd told her he had been listening to it all day and that she could borrow it if she promised to keep him updated about the guest list developments. "Hey-great.-Oh,-and-we-got-the-green-light-from-Avie-and-Boomer(2),-but-we've-yet-to-catch-up-to-Fred.-You'd-think-with-an-entourage-like-his-he'd-be-easier-to-track-down."

Todd listened half heartedly to what the kid was saying and nodded every so often, but was really miles away.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

(1)I've been listening to Avenue Q lately so I had to stick this in. Schadenfreude is basically German for 'happiness at the expense of others' I believe.

(2)No, she's still Boom-Boom in this fic, Boomer is only a nickname. Oh, and Avie is Avalanche.

Anywho, here's part two. Up next the LeBeaus, Scott, the last one and a half kids, and decorating (read kid-proofing) the institute.


	3. In the Wings

Hey. I felt so bad about making you guys wait so long that I posted this without that kid-proofing part I promised. But it does have backbone!Scott, and ROMY!. 

I **love** ROMY!s.

Anyway, I forgot to mention in the first chap that I don't own Greco. Well, ...I don't. It's a Canadian-centered (as far as I'm aware) pizza chain. And I don't own the Aroostook Medical Center in this chappie either.

It seems I have been neglecting my reviewers. Must rectify.

**Witch-Uk** - Hey there! I've been reading The Future and I must say, that's a horrible cliffhanger you left off with. I updated, now it's your turn.

**Crimson Dragon13** - I believe I mentioned it was my first try at the accents and I realize I over did it beyond too much. I really hope this one's better. Oh, metric, my dad was driving in Presque Isle one day and he got a speeding ticket because our speedometer was in km/h instead of mph and he got all screwed up. We should just keep it all simple, down with metric!

**me **- Are you trying to make me blush? Honestly, I haven't smiled so much in ages. Thank you **so** much for reviewing again, I hope this meets your standards.

**SickmindedSucker** - I'm glad you like Wanda and Pietro this way, and I really loved your reviews. That biting the heads off comment made me laugh and your Wolvie comment sent me spiraling down a whole new road for this fic. Poor Wolvie is right. And the sheer fact that you reviewed both chapters, ooh, the goosebumps!

**ME **- Hey! This enough ROMY!ness for you? I just love the Remy torture. (insert evil cackle) And if you like these kinds of stories you mightcheck **Witch-Uk**'s account, I've noticed she's got quite a few. Enjoy!

Happy reading, y'all!

Part trois

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"_Petite_! Remy didn't mean dat! Bah! Stupid mood swings." Remy LeBeau stopped pounding his fist against his bedroom door when it became obvious it wasn't going to open. The mood swings were always the worst part of both pregnancies. All he said was that he would get her some more pickles as soon as he put their daughter down for her nap. So as any hormonally corrupt woman would, she took this to mean that he didn't care about her needs and had been locked in the room he had a feeling he was going to be banished from for a while ever since. He sighed dramatically and leaned his forehead against the door.

Remy, as careful as he was around his lovely wife, still, unfortunately, provided the majority of the entertainment for the rest of his family members. This, to him, was by far the most immediate drawback to having so many generations under the same roof. Too great a number had no clue what was going on and found the situations he got himself into very funny, and many more knew damn well what he was going through and found it that much more amusing.

"As much as it pleases me to see you like this, _petit frere_-" Remy ground his teeth. Damn house of thieves, there's **always **someone behind you. He smirked a little as he thought back to how paranoid his _petite _had gotten when she first moved in. "-I must admit... _D'accord_, dat's it, it's funny as _l'enfer_. Not even de great LeBeau charm, of which you brag of wielding so valiantly, could help you _maitenent_, eh?"(1)

"...MERCY!" Remy hoped Henri nearly had a heart attack before he ran off, his lovely wife running up the stairs just down the hall. He still hadn't lifted his head from the door to check for himself.

A warm hand was lain on his shoulder when Mercy reached him.

"I'll put a leash on 'im, I swear it," she assured him, knowing too well that her husband had probably been by. She reached over and knocked on the door, asking the younger woman to open the door in no particular words noted by her brother-in-law. Remy, assuming she wouldn't, couldn't stop himself from falling face first when she did. Immediately his wife fell to her knees and coddled him, saying how sorry she was she flew off the handle, cursing those 'damn hormones', and leaving the Cajun straining to remember what the hell Mercy had said to her when she knocked.

"No worries about the pickles _nonplus_. I saw we were out and Mattie went pick some up. Now why don't you both put Noel down and spend some 'alone time' downstairs? I've the VCR packed and waiting."

_Mon Dieu,_ dat _fille's incroyable_!

With all three working together they quickly lifted the very pregnant Rogue back up off the ground and Mercy tapered off after her husband.

"Mah Gawd, that woman is incredible!"

"_Pas si encroyable que vous, ma belle_."

Rogue smirked at his comment and remarked in mock astonishment, "Without a missing a beat, yet."

Their three-year-old was sitting on her bed among her sea of plushies waiting for them when they entered her room. She yawned as they approached and hugged her favorite teddy bear close.

Their little Noel was considered by the family as a miracle child. Despite the control gained through an incident involving (but not limited to) the absorption of Wanda Maximoff's more power-focused self, no one was really sure if Rogue would still be able to get pregnant or not. So of course they had the baby shower to end all baby showers when she did. Remy could still remember back on that day when she threatened to have another kid for the party alone. Back in the real world Remy patted his lady's bulging tummy. Rogue rolled her eyes, having already used Jean's powers to tap into what he was chuckling at.

Tucking the covers up to her chin. Each parent took their turn kissing their auburn-haired angel's forehead. Her pale eyes glowed a little in the darkness before they closed, and her mother frowned. (2)

Retuning to the first floor of the building a few minutes later, they found Bless the Child on pause in the VCR and a bowl of popcorn waiting for them. Remy sniffed the air. Dill pickle popcorn seasoning, these cravings were going to poison him one day.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mercy was trying to tear an expensive looking invitation out of her four-year-old's hands (3). Running around the table after him, the boy was finally cut off by his father who, much to his wife's annoyance, confiscated the envelope and darted with it, laughing back at her. Mercy snarled and took off after him. (4)

------------------------------------------------------

"Go stick your head in a blender." The adviser stopped short and fell behind step with the young woman.

"What!?!"

"And that's an order!" Still stuptified by the obvious crankiness, the man was quickly left in the woman's dust and the office door they had arrived at was promptly slammed in his face.

"Is it still illegal to sew someone's mouth shut?"

"Not unless they're already dead."

"I can work with that." Sighing, Scott Summers watched his boss collapse in her chair and beckon him over. He obliged and rubbed some of the tension out of her shoulder blades. "Summers, am I impatient?"

"As long as you're paying me, you're the most patient woman in the world."

"Bah," the brunette snapped at him, swiping away his hands. "Your voice doesn't count, not when you sing for your supper like that, Harpy." Watching her get up and stride across the huge office, Scott contemplated how the Hell he had wound up working for the little devilette.

It was not long after graduation when Jamie Robinson, a rogue mutant who had been known before for helping out the Brotherhood and the Acolytes in skirmishes, approached him with a bid for his help. It turns out she knew of his interest in the legal system and she promised him a place at the top of the food chain if he became her advocate once he finished university. At the time he had brushed off the request and agreed jokingly; she had never seemed the type to take anything really seriously. It turned out that she had bribed Harvard into overlooking his mutation and accepting him. While he had been studying, she had gone on to teaching, made herself a prominent figure after moving to where no one knew her, became mayor and just kept moving up from there.

She was now the Senator of Maine and, as promised, Scott had become her Devil's advocate. And in spending all those years watching Ms. Robinson's back he was amused to admit that she was not the only one of the two who had lost their original view on the world for a more cynical outlook. Scott could be caught bragging at parties about the messes he had gotten her out of at the other sob's expense, or the cover-up jobs he had performed for her.

And to think, at one point he had been spiteful of a mere thief. Bah! _Monsieur_ LeBeau had absolutely **nothing** on him.

"Summers, what's scheduled for the rest of the day?" Scott whipped a palm pilot obediently from the desk and started to read it off. Jamie puttered around the room half listening, looking at the handful she grabbed from her inbox before when he was in Lalaland, and pausing every so often for some trivial duty or another.

"You have a pubic appearance at 10 for the new hospital wing at the Aroostook Medical Center in Presque Isle. There's a luncheon at 12 and the appointment with _Madame_ Debereau after that. You have a meeting at 4 about the state budget you've proposed without letting me look over it first. Nice going, that."

Jamie waved off his sarcasm and fed her flytrap, Audrey VII.

"Then you have to rush off at 7 to the jet if you want to make it to California in time for your dinner date at 8, which is followed by the half hour of personal time you gained when you cancelled your appointment with your massage therapist. By the way, I've changed that appointment to 9 for you. At 10-"

"What're you going to be doing tomorrow, Summers?" Amused at the change of subject (tight schedules always gave her claustrophobia) he told her he would be at a reunion for the X-Men and ilk. Jamie asked if he remembered seeing an invite in her own mail.

"Sorry, ma'am."

Scott had always wondered if it was a side effect of her powers that made it possible to actually **see** his boss-lady bristle like she was now.

Ms. Robinson, however seemed oblivious to the contempt pouring from her pores up until Audrey VII bit her finger. Scott immediately rushed for a band-aid while Jamie yelped and screamed something about 'another contamination'.

"Dammit Scott! What the Hell am I paying you for! Hurry up! I don't **like** bleeding!"

Amide the rush of activity suddenly going on around her , Jamie smirked wickedly as an idea struck her. A rather entertaining idea that involved the boy who had just slapped a band-aid on her finger and was now cleaning up her mess, as he usually could be found doing. Rolling her eyes and only half listening to what he was saying to her, Jamie loosened the piece of fabric that had caused her finger to go white.

"And I'm sure Audrey VII wont turn out too badly, she didn't get much and it probably wont affect her noticeably. At least, not like Audrey III." Scott shuddered as he cleaned up the soil that had flowed over the pot when his boss had yanked her hand away from the plant, nearly uprooting it. Audrey VII ignored his hand completely and seemed content to rip its own leaves to shreds.

"Famous last words." Jamie scowled deeply as she watched her pet gnaw through its own stem. The flower thudded against Scott's busy hand and rolled around on the table in its death. "I'll start work on another one when we get back. Harpy, get my case, we're going on a little vacation."

"Ma'am?"

"You're going to be bringing a date to that X-Freaks shindig."

"Time with the X-Geeks will hardly count as a vacation. And what about your schedule?"

Jamie sighed in typical 'I give up' fashion and strolled to his side. "Think Summers, they haven't seen your new backbone before, have they? Hell, they haven't seen either of us since Harvard. They'll be expecting some stick-up-his-ass military lawyer and a tree-hugging art teacher! It's worth clearing the date book for. Trust me, darling." She dragged out the word and lazily traced Scott's lips with a pin-sharp pinky nail. Scott smirked and caught it to suck on and nip. "This'll be entertaining for both of us."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

1)Oh dear lord, I made him sound Canadian. (I'm allowed to say that, I'm Canadian and even I say 'eh'... I don't sleep in an igloo though. And I don't eat whale blubber, and I don't know Jimmy, Sally, or Suzie from Canada although I'm sure they're very nice.)   
2)Noel's eyes have nothing to do with **this** story, no worries.   
3)Joseph, meet the audience. Audience, meet Joseph. (I didn't count him in the original kid tally because you will never even hear him mentioned by name, not counting here)   
4)Proof of who Joseph takes after. Xx

Uh, hey. I believe I mentioned the pairings before somewhere, but I have something to tease you guys with about Wanda. I was planning on just having some single Wanda action with a little Jonda on da(Xx) side, but now that I've gotten ahead of myself in the story, I'd like to smoosh in a little one-sided crushing on someone's part. You guys get to guess who it's going to be (this isn't a vote, I've already decided). I just want to see who you guys'll come up with and maybe add one of your ideas too. Maybe. And as far as I know this will be the only pairing of them I've ever seen, **ever**.

**HINT**: He's in the X-Men.


End file.
